Tooth pain is most often caused by structural damage to the tooth, wherein the nerves of the tooth, which are normally well protected by dentin and enamel, are exposed to external stimuli, for example as a result of caries, a cracked tooth, an exposed tooth root, or erosion of the enamel, as well as by gum disease, abscess, or impaction. The severity of a toothache can range from chronic and mild to sharp and excruciating. The pain may be aggravated by chewing or by cold or heat. The patient may not be able to identify the cause of the pain without a dental examination. Current symptomatic treatments include pharmaceutical analgesics—non-steroidal anti-inflammatory agents such as such as aspirin, ibuprofen, or acetaminophen, topical gel anesthetics containing lidocaine or benzocaine, and/or narcotics such as codeine—but these pharmaceuticals each have their own limitations, in that they may not be available without a prescription, may not have an immediate effect, and/or may have undesirable side effects. Home remedies may provide a brief respite from the pain, but do not remain for extended periods on the tooth and typically do not provide controlled delivery of actives or sustained pain relief.
There is a need for improved methods of treating tooth pain, which address the various types of pain, for example pain from cavities as well as from dental hypersensitivity, and which provide immediate and sustained relief from the pain.